Die Winde des Winters (Episode)
"Die Winde des Winters"Sky.de, abgerufen am 29. Mai 2016 (im Original: "The Winds of Winter")HBO-Schedule ist die zehnte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die sechzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss geschrieben, Regie führte Miguel Sapochnik. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 26. Juni 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 27. Juni 2016. Inhalt Tyrion berät Daenerys hinsichtlich ihres bevorstehenden Feldzugs. Jon und Sansa betrachten ihre Zukunft. In Königsmund werden die Gerichtsverfahren abgehalten. Handlung In Königsmund * Hauptartikel: Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor thumb|250px|Loras stellt sich dem Gericht und legt seinen Familiennamen ab In Königsmund werden die Gerichtsverhandlungen über Ser Loras Tyrell und Cersei Lennister geführt. Cersei erscheint jedoch nicht bei den Verhandlungen und auch König Tommen Baratheon befindet sich nicht in der Großen Septe von Baelor und wird gegen seinen Willen von Ser Gregor Clegane bewacht. Königin Margaery Tyrell warnt den Hohen Spatz, dass das Fortbleiben von Cersei und König Tommen kein gutes Zeichen sei und Cersei vermutlich etwas Fürchterliches plane. Währenddessen lockt Qyburn mit Hilfe seiner Vöglein Großmaester Pycelle in seine Kammer, wo er von den Vöglein niedergestochen wird. Zeitgleich verfolgt Bruder Lancel ein anderes Vöglein in die Kellergewölbe der Großen Septe von Baelor. Dort findet er einen großen Vorrat von Seefeuer und in einer Pfütze der Substanz drei fast abgebrannte Kerzen. Lancel erkennt die Gefahr, doch es ist zu spät. Eine abgebrannte Kerze entzündet die Flüssigkeit in der Pfütze und umgehend explodiert der gesamte, in Fässern gelagerte, Vorrat des unter der Septe gelagerten Seefeuers. Die gewaltige Explosion zerstört die Septe, ihre gesamte Umgebung und alle in der Septe Anwesenden. Dabei sterben auch Königin Margaery Tyrell, Lord Maes Tyrell, Bruder Lancel und der Hohe Spatz. thumb|250px|Die Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor Beim Anblick der brennenden Septe nimmt König Tommen seine Krone ab und stürzt sich vom Balkon seines Zimmers im Roten Bergfried in den Tod. Später an diesem Tag erreichen Ser Jaime Lennister und Ser Bronn Königsmund und als sie den Thronsaal erreichen, lässt sich Cersei Lennister gerade von Maester Qyburn zur Königin der Andalen, der ersten Menschen und Beschützerin der Sieben Königslande krönen. Bei den Zwillingen Ser Bronn und Jamie Lennister feiern mit Walder Frey den Sieg bei der Belagerung von Schnellwasser. Später sitzt Walder Frey allein am Tisch und isst genüsslich eine Pastete. Ein ihm fremdes Mädchen bringt noch mehr von der Pastete und er fragt, ob sie eine von den Seinen wäre. Sie verneint dies und gibt ihm noch ein Stück von der Pastete. Er fasst ihr an den Po und fragt nach seinen Söhnen, die doch eigentlich mit am Tisch sitzen und mit ihm speisen sollten. Das Mädchen antwortet ihm, dass die Söhne doch anwesend wären und zerteilt ein Stück der Pastete. Walder erkennt Fingerstücke in der Pastete und dreht sich zu dem fremden Mädchen um. Sie nimmt ihr Niemandgesicht ab und zeigt sich als Arya Stark. Bevor Walder begreift, was passiert, schneidet sie ihm die Kehle auf. Vorher sagt sie ihm noch, dass das Letzte, was er in seinem Leben sieht, das Lachen einer aus dem Hause Stark ist. In der Weite Sam und Goldy mit dem kleinen Sam erreichen Altsaß. Am Empfang der Zitadelle gibt er an vom Lordkommandenten der Nachtwache Jon Schnee geschickt worden zu sein neuer Maester zu werden. Doch hier sitzt ein Gelehrter der noch nichts von Jons Wahl oder Maester Aemons ableben gehört hat. Er spricht von Irregularitäten, die von Erzmaester geklärt werden müssen, gestattet aber einstweilen Sam Zutritt zu Bibliothek, den er gleichzeitig Frau und Kind streng verweigert. Sam ist sichtbar beeindruckt und erfreut von der unglaublichen Anzahl von Büchern in der Zitadelle. Im Norden Melisandre wird von Ser Davos Seewert des Mordes an Sharin Baratheon angeklagt. Sie versucht, die Schuld Sharins Eltern, Vater Stannis und Mutter Selyse, zu geben. Doch Jon Schnee glaubt den Vorwürfen von Davos und rät Melisandre, den Norden sofort zu verlassen und nie wieder zurückzukehren. Andernfalls würde sie wegen Mordes hingerichtet werden. Petyr Baelish findet Sansa unter dem Wehrholzbaum von Winterfell. Er ist sich seiner Sache jetzt so sicher, dass er sie in seinen Plan einweiht, den eisernen Thron selbst zu besteigen und sie zu seiner Königin zu machen. Er glaubt mit ihrem Geburtsrecht auf Winterfell habe er den Norden auf ihrer Seite, während Jon Schnee nur ein abgeschlagener Bastard sei. Sansa verweigert ihm jedoch einen Kuss und sagt ihm dass sie nicht glaubt, dass er dem Norden dienet, sondern nur sich selbst. Nach der Schlacht der Bastarde wird eine Versammlung aller Lords des Nordens und aus dem grünen Tal sowie den Vertretern der Wildlinge abgehalten. Lyanna Mormont hält eine flammende Ansprache an alle und ruft Jon Schnee zum neuen König des Nordens aus. Nachdem einige der größeren Lords, die sich vorher gegen Jon gewendet hatten, ihrem Ruf folgen, knien alle nieder und rufen Jon zum neuen König des Nordens aus. Sansa und Baelish tauschen vielsagende Blicke aus. In Dorne Die trauerde Lady Olenna Tyrell trifft sich mit Ellaria Sand und den Sandschlangen in den Wassergärten. Sie schließen ein Bündnis, um gemeinsam gegen Cersei vorzugehen. Varys tritt als Strippenzieher wieder in Erscheinung und bietet ihnen an sich Daenerys Targaryen anzuschließen. In Meereen Daenerys Targaryen verlässt Daario Naharis um in Westeros leichter Bündnisse schließen zu können. So muss sie ihre "Mätresse", die sie wahrhaftig liebt, nicht mitnehmen, gleichzeitig soll er Meereen und die Drachenbucht mit seinen Zweitgeborenen für sie halten. Im Thronraum trifft sie nach dem Gespräch auf Tyrion Lennister. Ihm sagt sie danach, dass sie nichts gefühlt hätte und das Gespräch einfach nur zu Ende bringen wollte. Tyrion versucht sie zu trösten. Während ihres Gesprächs, gibt er zu, trotz dass er ein Zyniker gewesen sei inzwischen an Daenerys Glaube. Da Daenerys seinen Rat wünscht und er schwört ihr seinen Rat zu geben solange er lebt. Daenerys lässt eine Brosche in Form einer Hand (wie die Könige von Westeros) anfertigen um Tyrion als Hand der Königin zu ernennen. Die Sklavenbucht wird von Daenerys in Drachenbucht umbenannt, da alle Sklaven von Ihr befreit wurden. Die Flotte mit den Bannern der Graufreuds, der Martells und der Targaryens auf den Segeln ist auf der Meerenge Richtung Westeros unterwegs. Auf dem Bug des ersten Schiffes stehen Daenerys und Tyrion nebeneinander und über ihnen kreisen die drei Drachen. Jenseits der Mauer Benjen Stark bringt Bran zu einem Wehrholzbaum in der Nähe der Mauer. Er kann ihn nicht weiter begleiten, denn die Mauer ist nicht nur aus Eis und Stein, sondern auch aus Magie, gebaut und somit für Benjen unpassierbar. Bran berührt den Wehrholzbaum und ist in seiner seiner Vision wieder beim Turm der Freude. Er beobachtet seinen Vater Eddard Stark am Sterbebett seiner Schwester Lyanna und hört nur vage wie er ihr ein Versprechen gibt. Auftritte Erste Auftritte * Lord Cley Cerwyn * Lord Wyman Manderly Tode * Großmaester Pycelle * Bruder Lancel * Der Hoher Spatz * Ser Loras Tyrell * Königin Margaery Tyrell * Lord Maes Tyrell * Ser Kevan Lennister * König Tommen Baratheon * Walder Strom * Lothar Frey * Lord Walder Frey Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie Produktion Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Kit Harington als König des Nordens Jon Schnee *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Natalie Dormer als Königin Margaery Tyrell *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Carice van Houten als Melisandre *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Indira Varma als Ellaria Sand *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Jonathan Pryce als der Hoher Spatz *Conleth Hill als Varys *Dean-Charles Chapman als König Tommen Baratheon *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn *Alfie Allen als Prinz Theon Graufreud *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis *Hannah Murray als Goldy Nebenbesetzung *Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Tyrell *David Bradley als Lord Walder Frey *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Joseph Mawle als Benjen Stark *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell *Ian Gelder als Ser Kevan Lennister *Roger alshton-Griffiths als Lord Maes Tyrell *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Gemma Whelan als Prinzesin Asha Graufreud *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reed *Eugene Simon als Lancel *Keisha Calstle-Hughes als Obara Sand *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers als Tyene Sand *Jessica Henwick als Nymeria Sand *Rupert Vansittart als Lord Yohn Rois *Tim McInnerny als Lord Robett Glauer *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Hannah Waddingham als Septa Unella *Daniel Tuite als Lothar Frey *Tim Plester als Walder Strom *Robert Aramayo als Lord Eddard Stark *Aisling Franciosi als Lyanna Stark *Frank Hvam als Maester der Zitadelle *Bella Ramsey als Lady Lyanna Mormont *Josephine Gillan als Marei *Sara Dylan als Zofe *Sabrina Bartlett als Aryas Verkleidung *Dermot Ward *Aron Hegarty als Lord Cley Cerwyn *Sean Blowers als Lord Wyman Manderly *Tom Yarey *Nathanael Saleh als Arthur *Annette Hannah als Frances *Jesse Magee alsKleiner Vogel *Lucy Gallagher als Kleiner Vogel *Fionn Kernan als Kleiner Vogel *Michael Nevin als Kleiner Vogel *Iona Clarke als Kleiner Vogel Anmerkungen Trivia Medien Bilder 610 Bran Stark(1).jpg 610 Bran Stark.jpg 610 Jaime Lennister Bronn.jpg 610 Jaime Lennister.jpg 610 Jaime Lennister Bronn (1).jpg 610 Walder Frey.jpg 610 Jaime Lennister Walder Frey.jpg 610 Hoher Spatz.jpg 610 Hoher Spatz Loras Tyrell.jpg 610 Große Septe Urteil.jpg 610 Daenerys Targaryen Tyrion Lennister.jpg 610 Tyrion Lennister.jpg 610 Cersei Lennister.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 10 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Inside the Episode 10 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 10 – Uprooting the Rose (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 10 – A Dish Served Cold (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 10 – King in The North (HBO) Einzelnachweise en:The Winds of Winter fr:The Winds of Winter ru:Ветра зимы zh:S06E10 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6